Overall
by SeSeesaw
Summary: Jack's trying to fix things but Sam's not paying attention.This is the sequel to Mishap and On the Other side.


Title: Overall

Author: Se/Seesaw

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Category: AU, romance, angst

Summary: Jack's trying to fix things but Sam's not paying attention

Sequel: Mishap and On the other side.

Disclaimer; I own nothing, I don't make money from any of this. MGM, Gekko Film Corp., and Double Secret Productions do. No infringement intended.

Author's Notes: So to say this is overdue would be would of the bigger understatements I've made in my life. I'll put the lateness down to a long holiday, work, a minor bout of writers block and my general laziness. Once again apologies for the lateness. Not sure if this fic will make all that much sense if you haven't read Mishap and On the other side already. You can't say I didn't warn you. (Couple of errors were pointed out to me so I've tried to fix them, hope it helps.)

&&&

Sam pushed her sunglasses onto her nose, shielding her eyes from the harsh morning light. Too little sleep and too much alcohol were combining to kill her few remaining brain cells. Janet groaned beside her in sympathy and Sam would have smiled at her but her brain wasn't listening to her at the moment. A fresh-faced young man stopped before them and was obviously trying to suppress a grin as he informed them,

"We'll be ready to leave in 10 minutes."

Sam grunted her reply while Janet merely waved him away. They both stood silently, squinting behind their sunglasses as men milled around packing various things into crates.

"Well." Janet spoke in the end "at least this takes your mind off going home."

Sam glanced down at her and winced at the pain the movement caused her,

"I'll give you that. It's hard to think beyond the pain."

The activity around them was dying down so Sam figured they'd be off soon.

"Who would have thought William's would have that much beer?"

"Alright men move out." Some nameless loud military man bellowed causing both women to inhale sharply.

"How far is the gate again?" Janet grumbled, dread in her voice.

Around them a number of heavily loaded FRED were rumbling by, "A mile." Sam mumbled knowing it would feel four times that.

Janet sighed loudly, "That's what I thought." She muttered.

&&&

Jack was sitting at his desk staring at his clock. He watched as slowly the second hand travelled around the face of the clock. After this minute passed he would allow himself to go to the control room but not until this minute passed. For the last hour he had done little else but stare at his clock but he would not let himself leave the room. It had driven him crazy, sitting there, not being in the control room. He knew though, he would have driven everyone else as well as himself mad if he left his office. Sam would be back soon; annoying control room technicians wouldn't make her return any sooner. The second hand finally reached 12 and he allowed himself to stand and leave.

He was filled with apprehension, and excitement and fear and god knows what else. Sam was coming home and he could barely contain whatever the hell it was that was building up inside of him.

"Jack." Daniel was already in the control room, "Thought you'd never make it."

Jack didn't have the heart to scowl at his friend, he was too preoccupied. Charlie and Teal'c were next to enter.

"Looks like Sam will get a big home coming." Charlie beamed Jack, subtext bubbling beneath his words.

"Incoming wormhole, sir." Sergeant Siler informed the room leading to the mass exodus of its contents, Jack leading the way.

Jack was at the foot of the ramp as the gate sprang to life in all its glory and he held his breath as the first person stepped through the shimmering blue portal. One by one, scientists, soldiers and equipment trundled by him and last came a slightly pale Sam Carter flanked by Janet Fraiser.

Jack let out the breath he was holding and couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"Sam!" Daniel greeted from next to Jack, delight warming his voice.

Sam pulled off her sunglasses and a smile graced her face. In seconds Daniel had wrapped his arms around Sam and was swallowing her in a bear hug.

"It's nice to have you home." His voice was muffled as his head was buried in her shoulder. Jack's body tingled with her proximately while his blood chilled a little with jealously of Daniel's close contact with Sam.

"Thanks Daniel." She beamed at him before Charlie embraced her briefly.

"What the geek said Doc." Charlie grinned at her as Sam playfully swiped at him for his comments.

"It is most pleasing to have you home Doctor Carter." Teal'cs voice was touched with warmth and while no smile was on his face his pleasure was still visible.

Sam pulled him into a hug shocking the big man before finally turning to Jack.

Sam's mood had lifted considerably on arriving home to find SG-1 waiting for her. Their pleasure on seeing her return was heart warming and temporarily dispelled her headache. Now she was facing Jack, the only person left to greet. She had to make a decision and fast and after all her talking with Janet last night it was simple.

She stepped forward and embraced Jack as she had the other three men, all too briefly she held her body next to his. She felt Jack's body stiffen in alarm, obviously taken by surprise by her actions. She pulled back before he had time to pull her closer or push her away.

"Carter." Jack greeted her, recovering his composure. "Glad to see you're home to confuse the rest of us for a while."

She smiled at him, trust Jack to crack a joke to cover an awkward situation.

"It's nice to see you too O'Neill."

"Doctor Carter." General Hammond's voice cut in, "Glad to see you back on base, I'm sure there's one or two things here for you to fix."

Sam felt a blush creep up her neck and ducked her head.

"Thank you sir."

"Why don't you head to the infirmary and get checked out, we'll debrief in an hour."

Sam nodded and began to make her way to the infirmary. Somewhere along the way William's fell into step with her.

"So how's the head this morning Sam?"

He smiled down at Sam, she regarded his handsome face and felt a fluttering of something in her stomach. She was surprised to realise that she was attracted to this man.

"By my count you owe me more then one drink." He continued on.

"And here I was thinking you were being a gentleman and an officer and giving them to us for free."

"Now, now Doctor nothing in this world is free." He sidestepped an airman passing by them and his body brushed hers, she was pleased by the sensations it caused in her. Perhaps there was hope for her yet.

"Well if you're good I might just repay you." She teased causing his gaze to lock with hers as they paused to wait for the elevator.

"I'm going to hold you to that Sam." His voice had dropped an octave making his words seem more intimate.

She smiled, the prospect didn't seem so awful after all.

&&&

Sam gazed around the room and allowed herself to smile. Her home was filled with her friends and co-workers. Janet and Daniel were having a conversation on the couch. Jack was perched at the end of the couch talking with Cassie who was at his feet. Teal'c sat next to her listening to their somewhat childish conversation. The lighting was dim and a TV flickered in the background. Sam was content, filled with pizza and wine and the sense of happiness that you can only get by being surrounded by the people you love.

She had invited them all here tonight as her extremely late welcome home party. In truth she was home the best part of four months but what with her backlog of work and SG-1's mission load the chance for everyone to get together before now just wasn't possible.

Since her return to the SGC Sam's life was slowly improving. Her decision to treat Jack as just a friend and keeping everything else simple was working. She was even cutting back on her work hours and getting out more. Any opportunity to go out with Janet or the teams she was friends with, were accepted.

She was happy, her grin spread, she was definitely happy. Sam caught sight of Cassie yawning mid sentence and decided it might be time to end their little gathering. She stood and scooped up the numerous empty pizza boxes from her coffee table. She left the others to it and wandered into the kitchen.

While she was starting to dismantle her second box Janet joined her carrying an empty wine bottle and beer bottles.

"Hey."

Sam ripped a box up and stuffed it into her small bin.

"Hey." She replied in kind.

Janet placed the bottles on the counter, and lent against it.

"This was fun Sam, thanks for inviting us over."

"It was fun. It's been an age since we all got together."

"Yeah. You seem happier." Janet pointed out.

"I am, things seem simpler now."

"Like you and Jack just being friends."

"Yeah." Sam started onto the third box.

"And what about Matthews?" Sam paused mid tear but didn't make eye contact.

"What about him?"

"Are you ever going to take him up on that drink offer?" Janet teased her.

"Actually, I'm going out with him this weekend."

Janet's mouth hung open, her face aghast.

"I was going to tell you tonight." Sam hurried to tell her, "Just when the others wouldn't hear."

Janet closed her mouth but didn't complain; glad to see her friend getting out more, looking for something more in her life than work.

"All right I'll let it go this time but only if you give me a blow by blow when you get back from you date." She waved her finger at her friend.

Sam blushed, "It's not really a date Jan, it's just a drink." Sam stuffed the last of the pizza boxes into the bin and turned to face her properly.

"Hmmm." Janet sounded sceptical but before she could comment more Cassie joined them.

"Are we going Mum?"

"Yeah, thank Sam for inviting us over."

Cassie hugged Sam, "have I told you how glad I am that you're back."

"Once or twice.'

"Just checking." Cassie grinned and Sam walked them to the door.

Daniel and Teal'c quickly followed Janet's lead and Sam expected Jack to follow suit. She was a little surprised to find him clearing the rubbish from her sitting room. His movements were agitated and he didn't speak to her. She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he filled her dishwasher with dirty glassware with a little more force than necessary.

Watching him it occurred to her that he was quite all night long, not speaking to her much. He continued with his anger cleaning.

"Are you angry at me?" Her direct question surprised him.

He countered with a question of his own although it sound more of an accusation.

"You think of me as a friend, don't you Sam."

She took a step towards him in alarm, "Of course I do."

"That's what I thought." He muttered to himself. "I'd better go." He stated and without another word strode towards the door, collecting his jacket on the way. Sam scurried after him.

She managed to squeeze by him and get to the door first.

"Are you ok Jack?" She didn't open the door, pinning him with a quizzical look. Jack scanned her face for signs of any other emotion before shaking his head in resignation.

"I'm fine. Thanks for tonight Sam, it was fun." She pulled the door open for him.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you could come." Sam stepped forward to peck him on check as she had with all her other friends but Jack stepped hastily back.

"Well, night." Sam stared at him in puzzled bemusement as Jack hastily fled from her home. He really was acting weird.

&&&

Jack was a deeply frustrated man. He watched Sam Carter and Janet Fraiser have an animated conversation on the opposite side of the infirmary. A nurse poked and prodded him as usual after a mission but Jack paid her little attention. Sam Carter was his focus of attention.

He would bet good money that Janet and Sam were talking about Sam's date last night. Jack had heard via Daniel via the grape vine that Sam went on a date with Major Matthews last night. Even more disturbing it was their second date together.

Jack groaned making the nurse who was shining a light in his ear look at him in concern, "Just remembered a meeting I had to go to." He lied effortlessly and the nurse went back to work.

He wasn't sure he could go through this again, Sam being with someone else, him standing by watching it. It didn't help that he had slowly built up seeing her again in his head. Taking her out, making her laugh, seducing her. Of course it wasn't working that way, God forbid anything went the way he planed.

Instead Sam had walked back into his life and treated him no different to how she treated Daniel or Teal'c. Before there was always a tension, a distance, as though she was holding herself back just in case. Now, now he was just another one of the guys. She hugged him; she even kissed him on the cheek, her body pressed briefly against him, her lips tantalisingly on his cheek and then gone. Over in a matter of seconds but torturing him for hours afterwards. He really wasn't sure he could put up with much more of this before doing something really stupid. What exactly that something was he wasn't sure but he got the feeling he wouldn't like the consequences.

The two women laughed and whatever Janet said made Sam blush. For the past couple of months Jack had done his damnest to get closer to Sam. He dropped into her lab everyday, if the team ever went pretty much anywhere Sam was invited along. He made her laugh, her flirted with her, he was charm itself but she didn't seem to notice him at all. She obviously labelled him as a friend and didn't see him as a man any more. He was going to have to take the bull by the horns and actually talk to her.

He groaned, internally this time in case the nurse decided she needed to prod him more. He was not good at talking about anything except hockey. Hell, it was why the air force suited him so well, he could just tell people what to do and leave it at that.

"You're free to go now Colonel." The nurse flashed him a bright smile and moved on to her next victim.

He would have to form some plan of attack, he was good at strategic planning. He would just have to approach the problem like it was a military problem. Sam and Janet giggled like they were schoolgirls again and Jack wished he could hear what they were talking about. Any insight into Sam's head would be helpful. He even considered asking Janet for help except he had a feeling she might just go right back to Sam and repeat everything he said. Her loyalty as a friend was to Sam before him so he scrubbed that idea.

He made his way to the locker room longing for a shower and a change of clothes, he would figure something out, he would, he was determined to get Sam. There was no other option it was that simple.

&&&

"Could you please cheer up." Charlie demanded. "Talk about bringing the atmosphere down."

Jack glared at his 'friend', "It wasn't my idea to go out." He pointed out.

"You have been a little low of late Jack we just thought you needed some cheering up." Daniel supplied.

"We! Have you guys been talking about me?" Jack was disturbed, his friends were not supposed to be talking about him.

"Doctor Carter's return has not lightened your mood O'Neill." Teal'c spoke, a question lurking in the depths of his words.

"That would be because she decided we were 'friends' and starting cosying up to Major William's." Jack growled and downed the rest of his whiskey. He enjoyed the familiar burning sensation as he swallowed.

"You do not wish to be friends with Doctor Carter?" Teal'c was obviously confused.

"No." Jack looked around for a waitress.

Teal'cs eyebrow inched higher, "I do not understand."

"I think what Jack means is that when a woman considers you a friend it means that she's not interested in you in … other ways." Daniel filled him.

"It generally means you haven't a hope in hell of…"

"Not helping Charlie!" Jack interrupted him not wanting to hear the end of his sentence. "Another round please." He asked the waiter that had mysteriously appeared at his side.

"Why? Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just have a normal relationship? Why does everything in my life have to be alien or complicated?" Jack gave in to a fit of anger, anger that had been building below the surface ever since Sam got back.

Charlie opened his mouth but Jack beat him to it, "By God Charlie if you tell me this is all my fault one more time I will be forced to hurt you." Charlie shut his mouth and Jack went back to staring at his drink.

Another round was placed on the table and everyone took a moment to think. Jack was so deep in thought it was a while before he noticed Daniel's body language. Working with him meant that Jack could read him like a book and his current 'casual' look was about as convincing as Teal'c would be as a woman if he wore a dress. He glanced up in time to catch Charlie and Daniel giving each other frantic eye signals.

Teal'c it seemed had noticed the strange behaviour before Jack and was glancing over his shoulder.

"Doctor Carter and Major Matthews have entered." Teal'cs deep voice made Jack's spine go ridged but he didn't turn around.

"Jeez Teal'c every heard of subtly."

Teal'c tilted his head to one side and Charlie threw his hands in the air.

"They must be here for a drink before they go to dinner." Daniel surmised. "I don't think they spotted us.

Jack was grateful, he wasn't all that sure how he would react if he came face to face with the couple.

"Should we not greet them?" Teal'c asked.

"NO." All three men spoke as one and then ducked their heads for fear they had drawn attention of the couple in question.

"We wouldn't want to interrupt their date Teal'c." Teal'c didn't question Daniel's words although it was clear he didn't really believe them.

Jack bit the bullet and turned to look at them. In the far corner of the bar Sam was sitting next to William's. Their bodies were turned towards each other, their conversation intimate. Sam wore a simple blue dress that emphasis her beauty while William's looked smart. They must be going somewhere nice for dinner, not staying in this bar at least.

"This must be like their second date now." Charlie spoke to the back of Jack's head.

"I believe it is their third." Teal'c corrected him.

Jack turned back to the table,

"Oh." Charlie's eyes darted to Jack's face.

"Oh, what?" This time it was Daniel's turn to look confused.

"Well the third date is traditional the se…"

Jack slammed his glass down on the table causing Charlie to jump. He friend winced in apology. Daniel blush at the route the conversation was taking.

"I'm sure Sam wouldn't… I mean it doesn't mean…." Daniel's blush deepened, while Jack's mood darkened.

"Let's just wait for them to leave and than we can get the hell out of here." Jack muttered.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, the conversation now stilted by Jack's foul mood. He would never get any sleep tonight. The image of Sam and whatshisname, sitting together so close already burned into his retina. The whiskey suddenly tasted sour and he prayed for the night to end.

&&&

Something was ringing. Sam rolled over and tried to focus. The ringing continue. Finally realising that her phone was ringing she fumbled for the receiver.

"Hello." She croaked her body and brain nowhere near awake.

"Are you alone?" Sam pushed herself up into a seated position. Glancing at her alarm clock it informed her it was 3.30 in the morning. In any other circumstances she might have found the question intimidating except her sleep addled brain was telling her she recognised that voice.

"Jack?" Surely that couldn't be right, why would he be ringing her at 3 in the morning. Unless of course there was something wrong at the SGC but they usually rang her on her mobile not the landline.

"Is he there with you?" It definitely sounded like Jack's voice.

She looked around her still half confused and half asleep.

"Is who here with me?" She pushed her duvet off her suddenly very warm.

"Matthew's" Jack bit out.

"No. I'm alone."

There was a silence at the other end of the phone and Sam thought she heard a sigh of relief.

"Good." Jack stated.

Sam rubbed her eyes with her free hand, trying to make herself a little more alert.

"Jack, why are you calling me at 3 in the morning, is something wrong?" He didn't sound like something was wrong but he didn't really sound himself either.

"No, I just couldn't stand the thought…." He trailed off and left a silence hanging.

Sam slipped out of bed and wandered into her kitchen, her throat was ticklish and since she was awake she figured she might as well get a drink.

"Are you up?" Jack changed topic.

"Well I am now!" Sam chastised, sounding more amused than annoyed.

"Can I come in?" Sam paused, frozen on her tippy toes reaching for a glass.

"You want to drive over to my place in the middle of the night and come in?" either this was a very bizarre dream or Jack had lost it.

"I'm outside." Jack's words caused Sam's stomach to drop and her heart to clench. He was outside her house now.

"Oh." Was the best she could come up with causing Jack to chuckle at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, so you gonna let me in or not." Sam crept to her front window and inched the curtain back not quite believing that any of this was true.

In the dim light of the streetlights Sam could make out the distinctive shape of Jack's truck parked opposite her house and the outline of a tall man leaning against it.

"Sam, you still there?" his words made her leap back from the curtain.

"Yes, yeah, sure, come on in." She hung up and tried desperately to wrap her head around the situation. A gentle tap at her front door propelled her into action before she could come up with anything. She flicked on her outside light and pulled the door open. The cold night air attacked her skin, causing goose bumps to rise, alerting Sam to the fact that she was still in her nightclothes which consisted of a tank top and 3 quarter length cotton bottoms.

"Hi." Jack said rather lamely as he stood before her in the doorway. She studied him anxiously for sighs of injury or distress. He was wearing an old pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt over which he had pulled his familiar leather jacket.

Jack's eyes quickly scanned Sam, took in her attire and than tired not to stare at any part of her in particular.

He took a step forward into her home and Sam automatically took a step back. Jack slipped his jacket off his shoulders and wandered further into the house to hang it on chair she had just inside the door. He eyed the corner of the sitting room he could see from there for signs of any other life, still wary of another male presence in her home.

Sam shut the door and brushed past him into her kitchen feeling awkward standing in the hallway. Jack followed.

"Why are you here Jack?" she wasn't up to small talk this early in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep." He shrugged and left it at that.

He didn't add that he couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about her with whatshisname. Or that images of what they might be doing together had driven him from his warm bed, into the crumpled clothes next to his bed and into his truck to outside her home. Even the stillness of Sam house didn't appease his anguish, the thoughts of Sam sleeping in another man's arms still fuelling his unease.

Sam studied him long and hard trying to figure out if she'd get more out of him about his actions or if she even wanted to.

"You want a hot chocolate or something?" she offered, "I'd offer you coffee but if you can't sleep already…"

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, "I'm fine Carter."

She wasn't all that sure what to do now and her toes were going slightly numb from the cold kitchen tiles.

"You wanna stay?" Jack stare intensified, "on the couch." She added hurriedly, "you can stay on the couch if you want."

She would offer him her spare room but she was acutely aware that the bed in it was covered in boxes of books and papers and that it wasn't made. None of which she felt up to dealing with at the moment.

Jack grinned a patented O'Neill grin, "That would be great, thanks Sam."

"Right." She nodded to herself, "I'll get you a blanket and pillow."

She left him to it and buried herself in her linen closet trying to dig out a blanket and trying not think about Jack's strange appearance. When she returned he had moved into the sitting room and was studying a picture of herself and her father taken two years ago.

"Nice photo." He spoke with his back to her but she could hear a smile in his voice.

"Yeah. It was a good day." It was one of the rare days that she had her father all to herself without work, their happiness and relaxation seemed to ooze from the photo and nearly always made her smile.

Jack turned to her and Sam handed him the pile of blankets and a pillow drawing her hands back quickly as his brushed hers during the exchange. She stepped back and shuffled.

"Where did you get these?" Jack picked up a very large pair of sweats from the top of the pile up with one hand, balancing the blankets on his other arm.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know where Sam got a pair of men's sweat about 3 times her size from but the question was out before he could stop himself. He was glad to see that she didn't blush which he took to mean she wasn't handing him an exs old wardrobe she had kept.

"Teal'c gave them to me when I was in the infirmary after I was hit by a staff blast. I was complaining that the infirmary gowns were itchy and breezy. He gave them to me as a get well soon present."

"And they fit you?" Hell, they probably won't even fit him.

"Not exactly but they are comfortable when I want to slob around the house."

Jack chuckled. "Never thought of you as the slobbing around the house type Carter."

She took a step back and smiled back at him, "yeah well even I need a day off, once every couple of years. I thought that they might be more comfortable then jeans." She shrugged one shoulder and increased the distance between them again.

Jack had a sudden and very strong urge to know exactly what she did on her days off, an urge to slob around with her but she was already leaving the room.

"Thanks Carter." He called after her causing her to pause at the door. She half turned to look at him but he couldn't' make out the expression on her face.

"Good night Jack." And then she was gone.

&&&

Sam was staring at the roof. She had dozed on and off for about an hour but her body had given up on trying to sleep. For the past hour she had toss and turned and alternatively pushed her duvet off her and then rearranged it carefully back on top of her.

Her mind kept returning to Jack's presence in her home but it never came up with an answer to the numerous questions it raised. She knew that even he must feel lonely at times. She knew that loneliness must be more acute for him since he knew what it felt like to have a family. She knew from experience that night was a particularly lonely time. The presence of someone, anyone else could be a great comfort, could take the edge off the endless dark nights. And yet she stilled didn't quite believe that was why Jack was there.

She kicked off her duvet for the hundredth time and decided to get that glass of water she failed to get earlier. She tread on light feet to her kitchen, knowing how lightly soldiers slept in unfamiliar territory. She was surprised to hear the muted noise of the TV and see the familiar flickering light in her sitting room. Carefully she filled a glass with water and wandered into the room.

The light from the TV danced across Jack's figure. He had changed into Teal'c sweats and was now sitting with his legs propped up on her coffee table. The pile of blankets and pillow sat at the foot of the couch and an empty cup sat on her table next to his feet. Jack was obviously making himself at home. He turned from the TV to look at her, concern flickering in her e yes.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." She shook her head, "Couldn't sleep."

"Must be contagious." Jack joked lightly.

"What you watching?" Sam couldn't image that there was much high quality TV on at 5 in the morning.

"Twilight zone marathon."

Sam stood awkwardly with her glass clutched in her hands.

"You want to join me?" Jack patted the couch next to him and Sam couldn't find a reason to say no. It wasn't like she was going to sleep in her room.

"Sure." She dropped down beside him, trying not to get to close.

Jack smiled at her and felt a small trill of victory, over what he didn't know.

"You're just in time too, they're about to start another episode."

Two hours later and Sam was aware she was on the brink of sleep. Dawn was slowly breaking outside. The twilight zone looped continuously on on the TV. They had spent most of their time mocking the characters and plot lines and talking utter non-sense but for the past half an hour the conversation had died and Sam's eyes were inching closed. Her head had slipped onto Jack's shoulder and the gap between them had closed. The heat of his body mingled with hers and created a sense of great comfort and security in Sam. She wasn't sure if Jack was awake or not but as long as he didn't move she didn't care.

How long they had sat like that, Sam curled up by Jack's side, she didn't know. She wasn't sure how long she slept with his shoulder as a pillow before once again a phone bleeping disturbed her sleep. This time it was Jack's.

Jack begrudgingly slipped out from under Sam. He recovered his phone from his jacket and turned to watch Sam as he answered.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but the ambassador from '479 has arrived a day earlier than expect and the General would like you back at the SGC ASAP."

"There goes my day off." Jack muttered.

Before him Sam was stretching out her legs and rubbing her eyes vigorously. She seemed totally at ease and Jack did not want to leave like this. He did not want to leave at all.

"I'll be there within the hour." He flicked his phone off before any reply could be given.

He had so much to say to Sam, so much he couldn't voice. How he wished he could just show her rather then talk about it. He would never have time to tell her anything now, he wouldn't have time to explain why he appeared at her home in the middle of the night. He picked up his jacket and pulled it on. Sam was standing now and was staring at him curiously.

"I have to go, there's an ambassador waiting for me."

She nodded, but didn't question him any further.

"Thanks for the company last night." He told her awkwardly.

"It was my pleasure." Her smile lit up her eyes and Jack quickly pushed his hands in his pockets before he reached out and pulled her to him. He didn't have time for such action and even if he did he wanted to make damn sure that Sam didn't misconstrue his actions before he did it.

"So I guess I'll see you later."

"I'm not in till tomorrow and I'm in meetings all day with a group from the pentagon the day after. I doubt I'll get to see much of anyone for a while."

"Oh." Damn it, he knew SG-1 would be on a mission in two days which meant odds on he wouldn't see her for the best part of a week.

Sam shuffled them both to the door. She opened it and a bright fresh day greeted them. Both stood uncomfortably in her doorway not really knowing how to end their encounter. Sam ended the stalemate by stepping quickly forward to brush her lips to his cheek and then stepping quickly back. Sam felt the flush begin to creep up on her and knew it was time for Jack to leave.

"Good luck with the ambassador."

"Yeah." Jack was paralysed, his body having a mini revolt, it wanted Sam and Jack's brain was having a little trouble convincing it that grabbing a hold of her was not the way to get her.

Sam quickly slipped behind the door and gently shut it. Jack stared at the wood grain for a minute before wearily making his way to his truck. Today was so not going to be a fun day for him.

On the other side of the door Sam had her head pressed against the wood her eyes tightly shut.

Don't go back there, don't go back there.

She repeatedly told herself. She would not enter into a casual relationship with Jack, she would not put herself out there to be hurt by him no matter how tempting he was, and he was soooo tempting.

She wanted a family she reminded herself, she wanted a family and a companion, things that Jack couldn't or wouldn't give her. She heard the low rumble of Jack's truck driving past and forced herself away from the door. She thanked God it was her day off, and dragged her body back to bed.

&&&

"Here." A large over filled mug was dumped unceremoniously in front of Jack. He wasn't sure he had ever seen a more glorious sight in his life, and then he looked up.

Sam dropped into the seat opposite him and smiled sympathetically.

"You looked like you needed coffee."

Wrapping both his hands around the mug he sipped the warm liquid and felt just a little of the tension ease from his shoulders.

"Daniel was telling me how you managed not to insult anyone over past couple of days and that I should be nice to you."

"Did he now?" Jack was not impressed by this.

" If you prefer I could ignore him although Colonel O'Neill not insulting anyone during a diplomatic mission that must be a first'." Her smile had morphed from sympathetic to teasing.

"Must be losing my touch." He wasn't going to complain.

It was in fact a miracle that he managed to avoid screwing up the extremely delicate talks Daniel had undertaking in order to procure a new method to treat waste that could potentially solve much of earths waste problems. It was even more miraculous then usually as these particular people had a inordinate amount of traditions and superstitions then usual and even the slightest thing could send them into a panic. He still couldn't understand why the General even let him go on diplomatic missions; it was a bit too much like tempting fate if you asked him.

Sam took a sip of her own coffee and Jack took the brief moment to watch her since it was all he was consigned to these days.

"At least you got some down time as reward, the rest of us have to dig our way out of mountains of paperwork before we get that privilege."

Jack bit his tongue but only just. His brain was quick to point out to him that she made enough time to go out on dates even if he couldn't point it out to her.

"So you can't make it to Daniel's for some take out and beers tonight?" He asked anyway.

She wrinkled her nose, "probably not, bit of a back log in the lab at the moment. In theory I'd like to get it done before I head out with SG-11."

"In theory."

She rolled her eyes to heaven, "It's like every time I clear something another pile of paperwork is dropped on my desk. It's enough to drive a girl nuts."

"More then one thing around here to drive you nuts." Like the one woman on earth that you adore dating everyone in a five-mile radius.

Sam laughed and Jack's chest tightened.

He wasn't actually being all that fair to Sam. She had gone out with Matthews a couple of times but it seemed to cool off fairly quickly much to Jack's delight. Of course then she went and accepted a date from some smary diplomat that was sent down to the SGC on another one of the endless diplomatic negotiations that they were involved in. He, thankfully, lived in Washington so Jack wasn't all that worried. The latest news from Daniel was that Sam met someone in her local garage when she went to get her bike serviced.

It seemed to him that all a guy had to do these days was ask Sam out and she would go. Except of course if he was doing the asking. Every time he tried to engineer it so that he would be alone with Sam, be it for after work drink, or trip to the mall she managed to drag someone else along or cancel. It was just another one of the many things that could drive a guy nuts.

"So what are you going to do with your down time to restore your sanity?" Sam asked unaware of where Jack's thoughts were travelling.

"Might try and talk Danny boy and T into coming down to my cabin for a bit."

Sam sighed wistfully as her eyes clouded over and a picture of a sun drench cabin appeared in her mind.

"Your always welcome to come." Jack was not a man to miss an opportunity.

"I wish," Sam said with feeling before finishing her coffee, "but there's no way I can take the time off at the moment." She stood and smiled down at him, "enjoy your down time and spare a thought to the rest of us working hard while you're fishing."

"I'm sure I will doctor, I sure I will." She left him to it with a wave over her shoulder and the tension returned to Jack's shoulders.

&&&&

"Are you alright Sam?" Janet asked her friend as she filled out her standard medical chart.

"What?" Sam snapped back to reality.

"Did something happen to you when you were on PZX 223? SG-11 didn't try cooking for you did they?"

Sam grinned at the Doctor, SG-11 would never live down the fact that they managed to get food poisoning eating MRE's. They insisted, rightly as it turned out, that it was some weird bacteria on the planet they had inhaled that was to blame and not their cooking skills but no one paid any attention to the fact.

"No, just day dreaming." Sam shrugged not sure if confiding in her friend would only make her worries more founded.

"About a certain mechanic perhaps?" Janet probed gently.

It took a minute for Sam to realise just what Janet was talking about.

"Brian. No not really." Janet looked a little disappointed. In truth Sam was a little bit too.

Brian was tall, handsome and a motorbike enthusiast. This combination should have lead to a good date. In fact Sam was so convinced of this that she had gone on a second date to try and prove it after the first one fell flat on its face. It didn't help.

"Well." Janet was waiting.

"He's a really nice guy but…"

"But…"

"There just wasn't any spark. I just wasn't attracted to him,at all." Sam conceded, there must be something wrong with her.

"That's… disappointing."

"Yeah it's kinda annoying too. Are we done here?" she waved between them and Janet nodded.

"Physically you're perfectly healthy even if you're not mentally."

Sam playfully swiped at her friend who easily avoided her.

"So whose next on the hit list?"

Sam hopped down from the infirmary bed and stared at her friend bemused,

"Hit list?"

"Yeah the next lucky guy you're going to go out with. You're turning into a man eater Sam, I'm quite proud actually."

Man-eater. Sam blanched.

"Do I really seem that desperate?" she asked horrified.

"No." Janet was quick to soothe. "Of course not Sam, I was only teasing."

"Right." Sam smiled weakly, "I better leave you to it."

"Honestly Sam I didn't mean anything by it."

Sam nodded, "I know Jan, I know."

Half an hour later Sam was to be found sitting in her lab lost in thought again, Janet's words still ringing in her ears. Was she desperate? Was she trying too hard to find the future she was looking for? Maybe she shouldn't be trying to force it. Or was it, more worryingly, that she was running so far away from her brief affair with Jack that she was willing to date any man that came her way.

Jack.

He had been in her thoughts a lot lately, particularly since SG-1 minus Charlie who was at home with his family, had headed for Jack's cabin. She missed Jack, a whole lot more then she thought she would, or should for that matter. It was just that recently he was such a permanent feature in her life that his absence seemed particularly marked. He was always in or lab or getting her coffee or saving her from all the over enthusiastic members of the science lab when they all went out for a couple of drinks. She missed him, but she wasn't supposed to miss him. That's why she didn't tell Janet, because if she said it aloud it was tantamount to an admission, at least this way she could still try her hand at self denial.

She was no longer attracted to Jack O'Neill; she did not want him in any sense of the word. She was not attracted to Jack O'Neill she would meet a far nicer man who she would marry and lively happily ever after and that other stuff with.

Sam gritted her teeth and exhaled loudly in attempt to steal her resolve. It's not like any of this really matters anyway, she told herself, it's not like he's interested in the first place.

&&&&

It was Jack's first day back from his down time and 'accidentally' bumped into Sam in the elevator. She was currently bent double in laughter clutching her aching sides as Jack explained vividly how Daniel and Teal'c had ended up in his lake and how he managed to capture it all on camera. She leant against the elevator wall, the only thing that was keeping her up.

"Why aren't you with me Sam?"

She glanced up and her laughter died at the serious look on Jack's face. She straightened.

"What?"

"Why aren't you with me?" Jack spoke slowly his eyes serious.

"I don't…" She shook her head unable to hold such an intense look. "I AM here with you."

Jack look displeased, "Why do you date all those guys? They won't make you happy, they AREN'T making you happy."

He moved slightly closer, which in the confined space, felt like a leap. Sam's brain came to a shuddering halt and she barely remembered to breath.

"But… you said… and I thought… and… and." Sam was flummoxed.

"I can make you happy Sam, we could be happy." He stated.

All right, Sam's anger arrived on the scene, where the hell was this coming from.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" She spluttered her face flushing with anger.

"Come on!" Jack's voice was also rising. "I've doing my damnest to get you to notice me as a MAN for months."

"Of course I know you're a man." Sam bit her tongue before she added a duh.

"No, you see me as a friend." Jack spat out the word, his lips curling in disgust.

His statement knocked the wind out of Sam's sails and confusion made a come back.

"Are you telling me you're not my friend." Her voice dropped to just above a whisper as her chest tightened.

"Dear God Carter how _can_ you be this slow?" His voice was filled with frustration.

Sam rubbed her brow in consternation and looked helplessly at Jack. He stared back. Nobody moved until Jack grinned, his eyes filled with amusement. His hand quickly slipped behind her neck and pulled her towards him. As their lips met Jack's left hand landed at the base of her spine and pulled her flush against him.

The elevator slowed to a stop causing that stomach dipping feeling before the doors began to slide open. Sam pulled away from Jack before the door fully opened and pushed her back against the elevator wall.

"Colonel, Doctor." An airman greeted them but Sam just stared at Jack. Her heart was racing, her body was tingling and her mind was whirling. Jack turned and nodded to the man as he moved to press his desired floor button.

Sam blinked and shifted her gaze to her feet. She sucked in a deep breath and was aware of Jack's eyes on her.

OK, stay calm she told herself, that was… that was Jack kissing her. Why the hell was Jack kissing her? She quickly ran through the list of possibilities, infected by alien virus, sever concussion, bet with Charlie, what else… what else… sex deprived, that seemed a little unlikely. Something weird was obviously going on, she just had to be alone and figure it out or else maybe alert Janet to an impending medical crisis.

The elevator door opened on the level of her lab and she darted out of it. She kept her head down as she headed for the familiar territory of her lab. Her heart beat slowed as she got closer to her lab and she felt a rush of relief as she stepped inside her doorway and flicked on the light switch.

She grabbed the door to close it firmly behind her and shut the world outside expect that the door didn't close. In fact the door made solid contact with Jack O'Neill.

"Omuhhh."

"Jack! I didn't see you, I'm so sorry."

Jack held his noise and made another non-verbal sound. She took his hand and led him to a stool pushing him onto it.

"Are you OK? You're not bleeding are you?" she hovered around him worriedly.

Jack rubbed his noise one more time before releasing it.

"I've survived worse Carter."

"Right." She shuffled, "Good… that's good."

Jack's warm hand gripped her wrist before she could flee.

"Just in case you try throwing anything at me." He raised an eyebrow and all thought once again fled her brain. She could sell her head for storage.

Silence fell again and Sam tried not to look at Jack,

"So…" she muttered as her ears began to ring with silence, Jack's hand slipped down her wrist and his fingers intertwined with her own.

"So I thought we should finish the conversation we started in the elevator." Sam was aware of the gentle pull on her hand as Jack tried to draw her closer. She remained firmly rooted to the spot.

"We were having a conversation?" she stared at a spot on his shoulder.

"Well it's about as close as I get." Sam looked up at his confession and he smiled at her.

Sam's heart betrayed her and did a wobbly thing that distracted her and made her forget not to move. She didn't realise she had moved until Jack's other hand found its way into hers and she found herself pretty much standing between his legs.

"Don't you find me attractive at all Sam?" his voice was tinged with just a touch of desperation, "because in all honesty I think you're hot."

Sam blushed and tried subtly to step back, Jack's grip remained firm.

"Well." Jack was impatient, obviously wanting an answer to what Sam had presumed was a rhetorical question.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, breaking contact with his mesmerising stare.

"Let go of my wrist Jack." She spoke quietly but with great seriousness.

"Sam." Jack's voice faltered, his confidence drained.

Sam opened her eyes,

"Please Jack."

He released her and she quickly moved so that her desk separated them. Jack was left at sea on the far side of the room.

Sam studied her fingernails as she spoke, she couldn't bring herself to look at him fearing that all her long buried emotions would resurface if she met his gaze.

"Let's not do this Jack."

Jack wetted his lips before speaking with as much conviction as he could muster,

"I _want_ to do this Sam."

"You and I want different things Jack we've talked about this."

"Well I've changed my mind." Jack wasn't sure which emotion to confront first, anger, or frustration.

Sam gripped the edge of her desk and tried to control her tumbling thoughts. Why did he have to hurt her like this? Damn this man for getting under her skin and remaining there no matter what she did.

Maybe I should leave, she mused, it would certainly help her to move on.

"What?" Jack barked startling Sam from her inner monologue.

"What?" she asked.

"What the hell do you mean maybe you should leave! You can't just leave." Jack was on his feet confounded, how could she even suggest such a thing!

Oh, Sam didn't mean to say that aloud. Jack looked really mad.

"I was just thinking aloud Jack, I'm just… why are you doing this? We tried this once it didn't work lets not go over old ground. Now maybe you should go."

"No. I know I hurt you Sam, that I screwed up big time but we could work Sam and I want to give it a go. I want a relationship with you, a proper grown up relationship Sam warts and all." Jack took an angry step towards her.

Briefly the thought that men were magnificent when angry flitted through Sam's head before she took her own hasty step back.

"Look Jack.." she raised a hand in attempt to ward him off. "This is silly, there's no need to be angry."

"Like hell there isn't. You'll go out with any snot nosed twerp who crosses your path and you won't even try with me."

"We're friends Jack lets not…"

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS." Jack ground out through his teeth. "I don't want to be your friend Sam." He took another step forward rounding her desk and enabling him to slide his hands around her waist.

Sam was sidetracked by Jack's fast breathing and her hand landed on his chest to feel his heart beating a mile a minute under her fingers. He certainly sounded sincere but she still couldn't trust her instincts since they led her so far astray the last time.

"Don't you feel anything for me at all?" he questioned her desperately.

"I… it's not really…" Sam sighed deeply and dropped her eyes from his, "it's not that simple, Jack."

His fingers tightened on her waist as he spoke,

"Yes it is Sam."

"No, it's not anymore Jack."

Sam's body froze as Jack moved forward and dropped his head to her shoulder. He inhaled her scent sharply causing his stomach to churn with a mixture of lust and guilt.

"Give me a break Sam, I had to wait for you to get over Pete. I had to wait for you to realise what a complete and utter turnip he was before I could do anything. Do you have any idea how difficult that was? Have you any idea how frustrating? God, I practically had to sit on my hands to stop myself from hitting on you."

"Calm down Jack."

"Just think about it alright Sam, please do me that much at least."

Sam wavered, Jack's honesty vibrating in the air, making her grip on her emotions slip ever so slightly.

"Please Sam."

"I'm not promising anything Jack. I'll think about it."

&&&

A shadow fell across Sam's desk, she glanced up to be confronted by a disgruntled looking Daniel Jackson. Kawalsky hovered by his shoulder while Teal'c stood solemnly by the door.

"Guys…" Sam was perplexed by their combined presence in her lab, "everything all right?"

"You have to talk to Jack." Daniel stated firmly.

"Seriously Sam." Charlie agreed.

"Oook." She sat up straighter, "should I talk to him about anything in particular or just general stuff."

"You have got to be kidding me." Charlie threw his hands up in exasperation.

"He's miserable…"

"And a pain in the ass." Charlie muttered in the background.

"so whatever it is that you and he did or didn't do… you need to talk to him about it." Daniel looked a little flustered.

Sam felt a little flustered too, "Jack and I never…"

"Look Sam," Charlie placed both his hands on her desk and leaned forward so that he was on eye level with Sam, "the guy is nuts about you. All he ever does is talk about you."

"Jack doesn't talk Kawalsky, I know him well enough to know…"

"Alright, alright. I know he doesn't talk, but he broods. Brooding Jack is even worse then a talkative Jack. Or at least I think it would be."

"Look," Sam stood, not liking the fact that the 3 men were towering above her. "I don't know what you guys are on about but…"

"Give the guy a break Sam. I know he was putting it about for a while and that he was a total ass to you but he's not good with his feelings."

"Jack and I are…"

"But honest to God Sam he's sorry. He's sorry, please if not for his sake for ours give him a break."

"I don't see what this has got to do with anyone of you."

"He is making life a little uncomfortable." Daniel piped up.

"How is he…"

"O'Neill has become increasingly hostile over the past number of weeks."

"Hostile." Sam squeaked.

"Well not so much hostile as obstinate."

"He's frightening the locals." Charlie put it bluntly. "He's an even shorter boredom threshold then usual, he's offended God knows how many chieftain's. He's being a moody son of a bitch…"

"Alright, I get the point."

"So you'll talk to him." Charlie sounded delighted.

"Well…" Sam wasn't sure she was ready to talk to Jack yet. Actually she knew she wasn't. She was too frightened to confront her feelings about Jack and was trying to live in denial. SG-1 it seemed had other ideas.

"We'd really appreciated it Sam." Damn Daniel and his puppy dog eyes.

She folded, "Sure, I'll talk to him."

"When?" Charlie was quick to pounce.

"Excuse me?" This new line of attack startled Sam.

"When will you talk to him?" Charlie spoke slowly so that could be no misunderstanding.

"Well I've a few things to do here so…"

"So you'll talk to him tonight." It was not a question, it was a statement.

Sam nodded her head feeling as though she had little choice.

"Ok, I'll call round to him tonight."

Great, Charlie beamed at her.

"Thanks Sam." Daniel also seemed suddenly up beat.

Teal'c nodded from the doorway and then all three disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

&&&

Jack was bored and unsettled. He had long ago given up on the TV and now slouched on his sofa staring at a blazing fire. Outside rain pounded on his windows and the wind whipped through the trees. He massaged his tense neck and sighed. He wasn't all that surprised that he was alone, he wasn't all that much fun to be around at the moment and his team had given up trying to cheer him up.

Jack's doorbell rang; pulling him from the trance the fire had lulled him into. He wearily pushed himself to his feet and wandered to the door. He was more then a little surprised to see who was on the other side.

Sam stood before him slightly damp from the dash from her car to his house. A plastic carrier bag dangled from her right hand.

"Hi." Jack managed to pull himself together and speak to her.

"Hi." She grinned at him.

Jack couldn't think of anything else to say, he just stared.

"Can I come in?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." He stepped back opening the door wider.

She strode past him confidentially, heading to the kitchen, detouring through his sitting room to drop the plastic bag on his coffee table. Jack stood staring at the bag as she disappeared from sight.

This was odd.

He heard her opening press doors in his kitchen before she reappeared carrying plates and cutlery. She dropped the load onto the table and kicked off her shoes.

Sam dropped down to the floor in front of the fire and crossed her legs. She opened the plastic bag and began to unpack cartons of Chinese takeout. She dished out portions of food onto two plates seemingly oblivious to Jack's presence.

Against his better judgement Jack dropped down beside her.

"Ah." She stopped him before he got comfortable, "wine."

Jack hauled himself up again and did as she asked. He returned with two glasses and a bottle of white wine. Sam had started eating lazily, staring at the fire like Jack had been doing minutes ago.

He settled himself beside her once more and poured them each a glass of wine. He was pleased to see that Sam had brought all of his favourite Chinese food as well as one or two of her own. He took a mouth full and they ate in companionable silence.

"So…" Jack broke the silence, "are you too lazy to light a fire in your own house or are you here for a reason?"

Sam deposited her now clean plate on the coffee table behind her and sipped her wine. She looked at him with a rueful smile,

"I had a horrible day and I'm fed up not talking to you anymore."

It was over a week since Jack confronted Sam with his feelings and he had done his best to give her space. This mainly meant that he had avoided her. He didn't push her for more answers afraid she would run again. He just sat next to her in the warmth of the fire and enjoyed the moment.

Sam finished her wine and played with the stem of her glass.

"I missed you." She spoke quietly to her glass.

"I missed you too." Jack scrutinised her profile, watched the light flicker over her face.

She didn't give him anything else and he couldn't leave it like that.

"Does that mean…?"

She turned her bright blue eyes to him and Jack could see the wariness in them.

"I'm scared you'll hurt me again." The admission cost her pride but was said none the less.

"I'm sorry about before Sam…" he laughed glumly, "I was scared that you would hurt me." After a dead son and a failed marriage who could really blame him.

"I know." She nodded at his words, her eyes still on him.

"So…" Jack pushed his plate and glass aside and was caught by surprise when Sam leaned forward and gently kissed him causing all thought to fall right out of his head.

It was brief, sweet and somewhat tentative. Sam sat back and stared at him again, something churning over in that huge brain of hers.

"I… you… ahh." Jack scratched the back of his head and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"You do realise if you hurt me again I'll have to stick Teal'c on you."

Jack nodded mutely. Sam gave him a megawatt smile. A giant bubble of happiness rose up in Jack and a broad smile broke across his face. In seconds Jack had his arms wrapped around Sam and was dragging her to him.

Sam let out a yelp as Jack's sudden movement caused her to lose her balance. Her entire body weight fell onto Jack. Which led to Jack ending up on his back with Sam sprawled on top of him.

He let out a hearty laugh and Sam giggled into his chest. Jack just held her closer as they laughed away their tension.

When their laughter died down Jack pulled Sam up his body so that their heads were level. Freeing one hand he pushed a lock of hair behind Sam's ear, his hand lingering on her face.

"This is going to be fun." He muttered his attention firmly focused on her lips.

A sexy grin graced Sam's lips enticing Jack.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah."

"At least Charlie and Daniel will stop moaning to me now."

"What?" Jack's attention snapped back to Sam's eyes.

Sam giggled and kissed him thoroughly to distract him. He rolled them over so that his body pinned hers down, Sam felt totally unthreatened.

"It's not fair to distract me like that." Jack growled down at her.

"Well if you'd rather talk about Charlie and Daniel I won't stop you."

Sam's hands slipped under Jack's shirt and began travelling up his back.

"Later." Jack kissed her. "Much." He kissed her jaw, "much." He kissed her neck and felt a shiver of desire shoot through him as Sam inhaled sharply. "Later."

&&&

Sam woke up in a large warm bed, her body aching nicely from last night's activity. She rolled over to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. Her heart dipped dramatically and she stilled to see if she could hear any movement in the house. Around her the house creaked and groaned in an unfamiliar manner. She couldn't identify any particular sound as movement.

Leaning over and picking up an over sized sweater off the floor, she pulled it over her head. She stilled for a moment as she was engulfed by the male scent that was distinctly Jack. She prayed that Jack didn't back track on everything that happened between them over the past week. Determined not to give up easily she left the room and headed for the kitchen in search of him.

Jack slipped quietly from the bathroom and headed for his room. He had decided against using the en-suite because he didn't want to wake Sam and he wanted to take a minute to take in all that had happened that night. He still couldn't believe she was here with him and by God he wasn't letting her go again. Maybe he would make her breakfast in bed.

He froze as he re-entered his bedroom. The duvet on his bed was pulled back and Sam was painfully absent. She was gone! He wasn't gone that long so she couldn't have gone far. He turned sharply on heel and headed straight to the front door. He yanked open the door, heedless to the fact he was dressed only in his boxers and t-shirt and was bare foot. He was halfway down his wet drive when he was stopped by his name,

"Jack?" Sam was standing in his doorway looking very confused and very adorable wearing his sweater.

"Where are you going?" She took a step forward onto his porch.

He could tell she was trying to suppress a grin as her eyes travelled down the length of his body. He looked down and finally noticed what he was wearing about the same time as an elderly lady walking her dog passed by and tutted loudly. He hastily made his way back to his porch, he shuffled Sam back inside and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you were gone."

She smiled at him, "I came looking for you."

He pulled her close and buried his head in her neck. He didn't move until his heart rate returned to normal.

"Breakfast." Jack pulled away from their embrace and pulled Sam by the hand to the kitchen.

He seated her on a stool and busied himself making coffee and putting on toast. Sam studied him as he moved around, as best as she could tell he was relaxed. She allowed herself to relax as she realised that he was not leaving her, or at least not at the moment. She allowed herself to chuckle at their silliness. Jack placed a coffee mug in front of her and raised an eyebrow at her chuckle.

She shook her head at him and sipped her drink. Her heart was warmed by the fact that he had made it exactly how she liked it. Jack lent on the counter next to her and drank his own coffee.

"I eh…" Jack spoke causing Sam to look up from her contemplation of her coffee.

Jack tried again, "I'm not going anywhere Sam, I'm not letting you go anywhere either." His tone was serious and it sent a tingly feeling down her body.

They didn't say anything more simply enjoyed the fact that the other was there. Jack buttered toasted and served it to Sam with a smile.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jack asked as he stole a piece of Sam's toast.

She shrugged and stole her toast back.

"We could go to the park and see how it goes." He suggested.

Sam glanced out the window to see the sun breaking through. The world looked clean and fresh after the rainy night, the day was shaping up nicely.

"Sounds good to me." She agreed.

They washed and dressed, teasing and laughing the morning away. Outside Jack slipped his shades on as he waited for Sam. Pulling on her jacket she brushed past him. Jack pulled the front door shut after him and for once in his life remembered to lock it. Sam was waiting for him at the end of the drive. They easily fell into step and made light conversation with each other as they slowly made their way to the park. Jack's hand gently picked up Sam's hand and his finger intertwined with her own signifying to the world their unity. Linked they made their way into a new day and with a bit of luck a new future.

&&&


End file.
